


Of Home

by VishantiBondage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Happysad Memories, No pairings - Freeform, Outside of canon timeline, Retrospective, Snow, Trafalgar Law isn't a grouch in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishantiBondage/pseuds/VishantiBondage
Summary: Trafalgar Law hasn't had a great life, but despite it all he still thinks fondly of his home.





	Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> More old drabbles, also around 2014. I don't really dabble in the fandom any more but you guys can have this!

Ashore once again, everything quiet save for the soft sound of Mugiwara’s crew laughing some ways behind him.

The ground crunched underfoot, a soft wind buffeting from the west, the kind of wind that cut through innumerable layers of clothes to bite at skin and chill bones. 

Overhead the sky hung like black velvet, as clear as glass, stars piercing the insurmountable darkness in clusters and illuminating mountain ranges with help from the moonlight.

They twinkled brightly as if in attempt to offer some warmth, some respite from the icy air, and even though they didn’t really help the effort went appreciated. Pale lavender eyes gazed for a moment longer at the stars, then they turned downward.

A tan hand came up absently, tattooed fingers stretched, baring his palm to the open to welcome the small flakes spiralling down against his skin. 

They melted instantly, their dance brought to an untimely end, and fingers closed against the wetness they left behind. A moment of reflection, then the hand dropped to his side listlessly.

But behind the high collar of the thick fur coat his lips tugged up at the corners. 

A smile. A smile that carried the warmth his smiles often lacked, no sneer, nor a twisted smirk, but a genuine show of joy. When lips parted for a puff of air and a brilliant show of teeth a moment later he found himself  _feeling_  that warmth, a spark that built up into a roaring fire creeping up into the confines of his chest to leave him exhilarated. 

Off came the fur hat, held loosely in a hand as he turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes against the gentle snowfall. If the cold bothered him, it didn’t show. Red cheeks and nose aside, the smile remained; calm, relaxed, unwavering.

It wasn’t his first visit to a winter island since he’d set out to sea, not at all, but every time he set foot in the thick snow, every time he felt the cold wetness seeping into the fabric of his jeans to stick the denim to his skin.

Every time he felt the blades of merciless winter winds cutting at his bare skin and numbing his fingers, and the tickling sensation of delicate snowflakes settling against his face, in his eyelashes.

It reminded him of  _home_. 

“Oooooiiii! Torao!" 

Eyes opened, surprise registering for just a moment until they came to a slow rest on the excitable pirate captain waving at him from a short distance ahead. 

_When had he stopped walking?_

"Coming." 

He pulled his hat back over wild black hair, pausing for just a moment to cast a glance back at the stars still shining at him,  _so_  far away yet so  _comforting,_  before he ducked his head and trudged after the others. 

Some day. 

_Some day he’d go home again_. 


End file.
